The illusion. I DoorCode71
This story ı made is inspired by the song called 'Time Adventure' . if you want to hear a heart touching story. well you are at the right palce - I was watching my favorite show . Adventure time. and the show allways give me the vibes of the door code events ı had. while ı was watching the episode " Diamonds and lemons " ı heard my mom. so ı came. Me: What happend mom? Mom : ı am going to a funeral. a friend of your's funeral. When ı heard thoes words. ı was in shock. I said : " What? who is it ? " She said :Xerey. I know who xerey was. but ı didnt know his real name. so ı asked her " Oh? you mean Zack brown ? " - thats not a real name - she... she said : yes. ı stood in shock then ı said " be right back. " ı ran to my room and grab my stuff , then ı saw this note that read : " d00rc0d371 " ı didnt understand it at first glance. but ı didnt have time. so ı grabbed the note with me and ran down. we got to my mom's car and drove to the funeral place. then ı grabbed my phone to check the news. ı was in shock. because of the words the news man said : " Yesterday a 14 year old teen called Zack Brown got murdered by somebody with an bat . the murder happend at 01:07 am . " ... he said ' got murdered by a person with a bat. ' you know the d00rc0d371 thing right? that related to the bat person. that guy was the guy that tried to Kill me. the car stopped. ı looked up to see no one there. my mom was confused. we got off the car. and then ı heard a scream. ı looked behind me . nothing. ı looked behind öe again. my mom was gone.ı blinlked. then ı saw the bat person. ı tried to run away but there was jsut a waste land. no trees no person even no HOUSE! ı looked back to see the bat person right next to me. he fainted me with his bat. he drove me to my house. when ı woke up ı saw my self on my bed. ı got up. ı logged on my pc then ran down to see the bat person just sitting looking at the ground with his bat at the ground. he looked at me. he with a distorted and deep voice said : "....come sit here if you want. " ı sat down. ı looked at him... but he was gone. there was only a note that read : " ı dont enjoy this , is this an illusion? " ı got to my room. with the note. ı then sat at my chair in front of my pc. there was a song . this is the lyrics : ' I dont know how much ı enjoy this , it was a good time with you and me.. ı am not evil ı just dont enjoy life , they call me the bat person with the blood covered eyes and mouth. ı am not a monster it is a illusion back it is a illusion at back of us.... thanks for the story but ı have to go. ı am not immortal. its just a. illusion. illusion. illusion. ' the lyrics repeated for 3 munites. and ıfelt sad about it. while the song was on ı playyed a roblox game colled " ı am not a bad person " it showed the bat person's...grave. then ı heared this outside my house " What is this bat at the middle of the raod and the grave?! " ı got outside to see the bat person's grave. with a broken baseball bat made out of wood. the bat had a note that said " thanks for the journey . this was my life dream but ı couldnt make it. so for a short time ı lived and now ı die... thank you for making my life a good journey " ı held all the notes he gave me. and a little teasr drop rolled from my cheeck. ı said : " ı wil lremeber you.. and...no problem... " T H E E N D ( grand finnale for now )